Coming Home Was a Mistake
Coming Home Was a Mistake is the fifth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixtieth episode of the series overall. Summary WHEN TRAGEDY STRIKES TOO CLOSE TO HOME — Spiraling down a dangerous path of self-destruction, Damon's latest actions prove he may be beyond the point of return. Unwilling to give up on his brother, Stefan is forced to make a gut-wrenching decision that threatens to change their relationship forever. Elsewhere, Bonnie gets advice from Caroline on how to break through to Enzo, while Matt attempts to decipher a mysterious box of messages that he's received. Finally, after tragedy strikes close to home, Stefan and the others are forced to remember what matters most to them. Alaric also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (corpse) Recurring Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline Guest Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Shelli Meghan Delgado as Carnival Goerhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=4&t=1&p=161840 * Vanessa Ore as Detective Trivia *This episode marks the 50th appearance of Enzo St. John on the show. Body Count Continuity *Carnival was an event in the second season episode - "Brave New World". * mentioned . *Georgie was mentioned, she was last seen in An Eternity of Misery. Behind the Scenes *''"Coming home was a mistake"'' is a line of dialogue from Stefan to Elena in season one's History Repeating. *Hashtag during the airing is #CarnivalBlues Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Stefan Salvatore: "I'm at a lost with Damon. We have to put him down." :Damon Salvatore: "Take your pick. Because I'm going to bury every one of you." :Stefan Salvatore: "Might not forgive me after this. I might lose him forever." |-|Trailer= :Stefan Salvatore: "I'm at a lost with Damon. We have to put him down." :Caroline Forbes: "No one wants you here." :Damon Salvatore: "Take your pick. Because I'm going to bury every one of you." :Caroline Forbes: "You're gonna need some help." :Stefan Salvatore: "No." :Caroline Forbes: "Two vampires are better then one. It's basic math." :Stefan Salvatore: "What's the point of being alive?" :Damon Salvatore: "Exactly, brother." :Stefan Salvatore: "Might not forgive me after this. I might lose him forever." |-|Exclusive= :Caroline Forbes: "It's not going to bring him back." :Stefan Salvatore: "Tyler deserved more than to be collateral damage in whatever game Sybil's playing with Damon." :Caroline Forbes: "I can't even remember out last conversation. We haven't talked in months. We both had been so busy. After everything we went through I guess I just always assumed that he would be there." :Stefan Salvatore: "I'm at a lost with Damon. I don't know what to do with him anymore." :Caroline Forbes: "Maybe the best thing to do... is just to mourn Tyler with your friends. We all owe him that." |-|Scene= :Alaric Saltzman: "What are you doing?" :Sybil: "Savasana. It's restorative, it promotes physical and emotional well-being. So not Zen" :Alaric Saltzman: "That's for Tyler." :Sybil: "To be fair, that was more Damon than it was me. I simply suggested that he do whatever he could to sever any of his remaining ties." :Alaric Saltzman: "Georgie. Where is she. I already have another cell ready, labeled Siren number two." :Alaric Saltzman: "Oh wait that's right I can't see anything, my psychic abilities have been neutralized." :Alaric Saltzman: "I've set up an intercom system here, so this noise and pain will haunt you from now on 24/7. Welcome yo your psychic Hell." |-|Inside clip= :Stefan Salvatore: "I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened." :Elena Gilbert: "What? No! I know you think you're protecting me, but..." :Stefan Salvatore: "I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore." :Stefan Salvatore: "Tyler deserved more than to be collateral damage in whatever game Sybil's playing with Damon." :Alaric Saltzman: "Remember it's not Damon. This is Damon under the control of a She-Devil and we have to find a way to break her control and we will." :Seline: "Send Cade my regards." :Seline: "Hey!" :Lizzie & Josie: "Hey!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x05 Promo "Coming Home Was a Mistake" (HD) Season 8 Episode 5 Promo The Vampire Diaries Coming Home Was A Mistake Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries Exclusive Stefan and Caroline Struggle in the Wake of Tyler's Death The Vampire Diaries Coming Home Was a Mistake Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Coming Home Was A Mistake The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD-805-1-Damon.jpg TVD-805-2-Alaric.jpg TVD-805-3-Caroline-Alaric.jpg TVD-805-4-Stefan-Damon.jpg TVD-805-5-Alaric-Seline.jpg TVD-805-6-Stefan-Caroline.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-11-18_James_Thompson_Instagram.jpg|James Thompson 2016-11-17_Matt_Davis_Lily_Rose_Tierne_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Matthew Davis, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-11-15_James_Thompson_Amy_Schmidt_Lily_Rose_Tierne_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|James Thompson, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-11-15_Paul_Wesley_Candice_King_James_Thompson_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice King ©James Thompson 2016-09-10_3_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran September 10, 2016 2016-09-10_2_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran September 10, 2016 2016-09-10_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran September 10, 2016 2016-09-09_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg|©Elizabeth Moore September 9, 2016 2016-09-10_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|John Tarro September 9, 2016 2016-09-09_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|8x06 Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder September 9, 2016 09-09-2016_Lily-Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford, Kristen Gutoskie September 9, 2016 2016-09-09_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley September 9, 2016 09-08-2016_Candice_King-Instagram.jpg|Candice King, John Tarro, Amber Crowe September 8, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters